


Piacevole tepore

by AtobeTezuka



Series: OTP Challenge! [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa all'OTP Challenge! indetta da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di EFP!<br/>I bellissimi e tonici fianchi dell'altro si adattavano perfettamente alla forma della sua mano. Atobe non poteva più fare a meno di sfiorare quella pelle irresistibile, era un impulso irrefrenabile, al quale non avrebbe mai resistito.<br/>Pacchetto: HOT<br/>Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka [Imperial Pair]<br/>Raccolta con rating e lunghezza variabile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta: Piacevole tepore  
> Titolo: Piacevole tepore  
> Challenge: OTP Chalenge!  
> Pacchetto: HOT  
> Prompt: Impulso  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)

I bellissimi e tonici fianchi dell'altro si adattavano perfettamente alla forma della sua mano. Atobe non poteva più fare a meno di sfiorare quella pelle irresistibile, era un impulso irrefrenabile, al quale non avrebbe mai resistito. L'ex rivale ricambiava i suoi gesti toccando a sua volta l'altro percorrendo quelle forti spalle con i propri palmi. «Atobe...» la voce di Tezuka in quei momenti assumeva toni vellutati e talmente caldi che era impossibile per lui non rimanerne affascinato. «Tezuka… » quei suoi erano pronunciati in maniera lussuriosa non riuscendo a mascherare il desiderio crescente che provava per il coetaneo. Adoravano sentirsi, avvertirsi a vicenda, immergersi nel calore che solo il proprio rivale era in grado di fargli provare, non potevano rinunciare a quel piacevole tepore, e tanto meno privarsi di quella sensazione di benessere che travolgente prendeva il possesso dei due liceali. Vivevano tutto in maniera intensa, profonda, sensuale, donandosi piacere a vicenda e vivendo fio in fondo ai loro animi quella loro storia.


	2. In paradiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli occhi di Atobe avevano sempre avuto un che di magnetico, una lucentezza magnifica che lo richiamava ogni volta spingendo sempre a perdersi nell'intensità di quello sguardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta: Piacevole tepore  
> Titolo: In Paradiso  
> Challenge: OTP Chalenge! e 100 % prompt to write about them  
> Pacchetto: HOT  
> Prompt: Labbra, Volare  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)

  
Gli occhi di Atobe avevano sempre avuto un che di magnetico, una lucentezza magnifica che lo richiamava ogni volta spingendo sempre a perdersi nell'intensità di quello sguardo.  
“Atobe...” pensò Tezuka inerme mentre l'altro avvicinava le sue labbra alle proprie.  
Rimasero lì uniti, in quell'attimo eterno, lasciandosi trasportare per l'ennesima volta in quell'istante di piacere in cui i loro corpi si amalgamavano perfettamente incastrandosi come se fossero due pezzi compatibili di uno stesso puzzle.  
Si cullarono a vicenda fino a quando il piacere fu talmente intenso da portarli a provare quell'incredibile ebrezza che sfociava sempre in quegli intensi orgasmi che li faceva volare ogni volta fino in paradiso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sentiva succube di quel ragazzo, dipendete da quelle meravigliose cure, che devastavano tutto il suo corpo rendendolo semplice più complice di qualcosa che inebbriava completamente il suo spirito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta: Piacevole tepore  
> Titolo: Meravigliose Cure  
> Challenge: OTP Chalenge! e 100 % prompt to write about them  
> Pacchetto: HOT  
> Prompt: Brivido  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)

Meravigliose Cure

  
Per Tezuka era impossibile descrivere i brividi che provava quando veniva circondato dalla bocca di Atobe.  
Era qualcosa di talmente inteso che penetrava fin dentro il suo animo inondandolo di un sensazione di piacere puro.  
Si sentiva succube di quel ragazzo, dipendete da quelle meravigliose cure, che devastavano tutto il suo corpo rendendolo semplice più complice di qualcosa che inebbriava completamente il suo spirito.  
«Atobe!» Per Tezuka era impossibile trattenersi, doveva chiamare il nome dell'altro «Atobe, sto venendo!»  
Il piacere in quegli istanti era così intenso da sentire come un'esplosione che lo rendeva sempre più dipendente dalle meravigliose cure dell'altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A distanza di un mesa dall'ultima fisction della raccolta ecco una piccola drable, secondo open office sono 100 parole precise, ma non ne sono certissima perché ho notato che ogni contatore è differenta , che ho scritto questa mattina, mi sentivo così ispirata che non ho resistito, nonostante avessi altro da fare.
> 
> Il prompt l'ho usato al plurale


	4. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta: Piacevole tepore  
> Titolo: Passion  
> Challenge: OTP Chalenge!  
> Pacchetto: HOT  
> Prompt: Passiome  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)

I corpi di Atobe e Tezuka si cercavano, si prendevano, si desideravano con una tale intensità che per entrambi era impossibile resistere alla tentazione di spogliarsi reciprocamente rimuovendo uno ad un tutti quei capi che impediva loro di sentirsi.  
Si baciavano mentre gettavano i loro vestiti al vento incurandosi dove potessero capitare: erano spinti da un forte ed irrefrenabile desiderio che nessuno dei due era in grado di trattenere.  
Desideravano vivere quella passione impetuosa che sempre animava i loro spiriti saziando completamente quell'assurda bramosia.  
«Atobe!»  
«Tezuka...»  
Le loro voci non riuscivano al nascondere la voglia che avevano di ampliare ancora più a fondo quel contatto che li avrebbe fatti annegare ancora di più in quel mare inteso e travolgente.  
Atobe l'avrebbe penetrato dolcemente dopo averlo a lungo preparato e Tezuka era lì, pronto ad accogliere l'amato avvolgendo le sue spalle attorno a quel corpo tonico che tanto lo faceva impazzire.  
Tutto era terribilmente magico, irrefrenabile, bollente, estasiante: finivano ogni volta con il provare sensazioni uniche che faceva sciogliere completamente le loro menti.  
«Ti amo» sussurravano reciprocamente nelle rispettive orecchie assecondando i movimenti dei loro corpi che erano avvolti l'uno all'altro in una morsa passionale che li avrebbe accompagnati fino a quando entrambi non avessero raggiunto l'orgasmo.


End file.
